


I must be dreaming

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Martinski, Romance, Stydia, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles share a sweet moment but Stiles doesn't realize it’s not a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I must be dreaming

She’s laughing at his jokes and it’s kinda surreal. No actually it’s more than surreal it’s unbelievable because he didn’t even think she found him funny. What did he say again? Something about Scott and puppy shampoo he thinks. It doesn’t matter because she’s laughing and it’s the first genuine laugh he’s heard from her since…well since before everything. Did she even laugh before then? 

Stiles takes a moment to think it over and after a moment realizes that he’s having trouble coming up with examples. He frowns but she giggles again and his attention is drawn back to her, back to Lydia.

The strangeness of it all sinks in and Stiles’ breath catches in his throat as he comes to the conclusion that the moment he’s having with her, all the smiles and warm looks, it’s not real. She’s leaning too close and there’s a flush across her cheeks he’s never seen before. Why would her cheeks be flushed near him? Why would she touch his knee? 

He looks down at the painted fingernails that were tapping his knee and when he looks back up, suddenly she’s so close all he can focus on are her lips. His heart is pounding in his head and his ears are starting to ring. Stiles wants more than anything to let the dream continue, to let the moment happen and just live in it but he’s starting to panic so he dodges her as she leans in and stands up.

"I can’t." 

That’s all he gets out before he walks out of his bedroom and locks himself in the bathroom. He takes his time to calm himself down, to ‘wake’ himself up. When Stiles steps back into his room half an hour later there’s no sign of Lydia, no proof she had actually been there. He runs a hand down his face and sighs before throwing himself on his bed.

"Just a dream."

If he’s been paying attention he’d have noticed the headlights of Lydia’s car as she pulled out of the Stilinski drive way or the Physics book that was placed neatly on the desk next to his.


End file.
